The Brightest Day
by Freddyfrmelmst
Summary: Xander is granted a boon from the gods


**The Brightest Day.**

By William Gilmor 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or the Green Lantern if I did Spike would be a distant memory and Hal Jordan would've stayed dead.**

**Xander Harris sat the table in the library pissed that the night before Cordelia had publicly dumped him. He was thinking of a way to redeem himself and prove to himself that he was not a loser. As he thought to himself one of the many Gods of past watched him Hercules the god of strength smiled as the young man he watched was trying to find a way to better himself instead of falling apart that was something he liked that and this young man fought the good fight. He fought simply because in this young man's mind it was the right thing to do. Hercules decided then and there it was high time for this young man to get a reward for his service to the cause. Searching the young boy's mind he came across the image and story of Kyle Rayner the Green Lantern who brought the Corps back for destruction and helped to restore something that was once lost. Hercules smiled and drew his powers together and created a ring and lantern Identical to Kyle's with the small exception that Xander could create 3 more rings but only three rings that can be used by people with truly good souls and someone Xander deemed worthy of it. Hercules sat back on this throne on Mt. Olympus and waved his hand and the magic pool he had watched Xander thru rippled and the young man appeared before him. Hercules smiled as the young man shook his head and rubbed his eyes at the sight before him.**

"**Young Man welcome to Mt. Olympus I am Hercules."**

**Xander pinched himself and then said, "either this is real or I've gone nuts and after living on the Hellmouth I'm not sure which."**

**Hercules let out a full belly laugh. "No my dear boy this is quite real. You see my boy the gods have watched earth for many centuries. We have empowered mortals and had them become champions against the Darkness and Demons. You are my most recent choice of a Champion I took these from your mind. I want you to use them to fight the good fight." **

**With a wave of his hand a copy of Kyle Rayner's Ring and Lantern appeared on a pedestal before him.**

**Xander look at the items before him and looked at Hercules. "What's the catch there is always a catch with stuff like this. Like the old saying goes beware of Greeks baring gifts."**

**Hercules smiled. "Smart lad. The only catch as you say is that you must find 3 others of good hearts and who you deem worthy to join you in protecting the world from all forms of evil." "That and you must perform one task for me and my fellow Gods." Xander rolled his eyes. "And that is what?"**

**Hercules smiled. "It's job you can really get behind kill William The Bloody. He had the nerve to kill one of Ares' children so Ares wants blood. That's it you will have free use of the rings but remember yours is the same as Kyle's ring from the comics but the 3 others at regular Green Lantern rings remember that."**

**Xander smiled and picked up the ring and put it on. Placing his ring in the Lantern he said his Oath. "In the Brightest Day in the Darkest Night No Evil shall escape my Sight let all those Who Worship Evil's Might Beware My Power Green Lantern's Light." Xander smiled as a green flame enveloped him and created a copy of Kyle's suit on him. Xander turned to Hercules and smirked. "I'm in I just have one question."**

**Hercules smiled "Ask away young man." **

"**I thought your Greek name was Heracules why the change?"**

**Hercules motioned for the young man to come closer. "Because truth be told Hera is a world class bitch and I told everyone I just like Hercules better." Xander laughed at that.**

"**Go my Lantern help the people." With another wave of his hand Xander found himself back in the library the ring on his finger and the lantern on the table. "Giles get in here quick." Shouted Xander calling the Watcher from his office. The Watcher ran into the library "Xander what's wrong?"**

" **I just had a visit from what appears to have been a Greek God who imparted this ring and Lantern to me in order to kill Spike because one of the Gods is pissed at him. So this god copied a weapon and power source for said weapon from my mind and gave it to me to fight the good fight and kill Spike and any ideas would be really helpful because I'm 2 seconds from going postal here."**

"**Good Lord, which God visited you Xander?"**

"**Hercules God of Strength so anything before I freak out?"**


End file.
